On those days
by GreekGirl276
Summary: A important lesson Kara's mother once taught her


Kara rushed into her apartment and slammed the door close behind her while a frustrated growl left her mouth. She dumped her bag on the floor and moved on to the kitchen. The first thing she did in the kitchen was putting her coffee machine on, then she glanced around. She stopped when she spotted the corner of a package on top of the cabinet. A small smile appeared on her face.

Kara moved to grab the box of her favourite chocolate chip cookies and looked in the box. As soon as she did the smile disappeared. "Empty" she said angrily. She threw the box across the room and blew a hair string away that had fallen in front of her face while folding her arms in front of her. Tears sprung into her eyes. Lately everything seemed feel wrong. Her work at Catco was adding up, because she couldn't always meet her deadlines and someone always needed Supergirl somewhere. Sometimes it was getting to much. Her eyes slid close while she tried to stop the tears.

But somehow this reminded her of a private moment she had with her mother on Krypton years ago.

 _The red sun shone brightly above her, it rays seemed to caress her skin through the chamber's window and it always made Kara feel warmer. She was still laying down on her bed even though it was already time for breakfast, but she was too sad to get up. Yesterday her father had left for one of his trips to a foreign planet and Kara was worried something may happen to him. She cried a bit last night._

 _The sound of her door sliding open made Kara look up. It was her mother already wearing her daylight dress and a cloak with the house of El's crest on it. Kara frowned. 'Great, mother was leaving her too.'_

 _"_ _Kara, my dear one, why are you still in bed?" Alura asked worriedly, while slowly walking towards Kara. Kara observed her mother as she walked, Alura Zor-El had an almost supernatural glow surrounding her with her dark almost glowing hair and her bright eyes sparkling 'I want to be like mother when I'm older.'_

 _At first Kara wanted to hide underneath her blanket, but at the last moment she decided against it and turned fully to her mother. She sat up in her bed, the blanket that covered her lower body slid of her. "Mother, when is father coming back?"_

 _In the meantime Alura had reached her bed and had lowered herself onto it, a sad look entering her eyes as she heard her daughter's question. She was also feeling under the weather because of her husband's absence. She tried to mask her own feelings with a smile. "You already miss him, my darling?"_

 _She reached for her daughter when she nodded. Kara eagerly climbed on her lap with her back against her mother's front. "Don't worry, my dear one," Alura said while stroking Kara's hair, " all will be well. Do you know why?"_

 _Kara shook her head._

 _"_ _Because I have faith in your father, in his guards and in Rao."_

 _"_ _But-" "Hush, my dear one." Alura looked down at her daughter, then as if a light bulb went of in her head, straightened and gave one of Kara's favourite smiles, a wide one with her eyes shining like as stars. Kara knew what this meant; her mother was going to teach her something that would aid Kara from now on._

 _Alura made Kara stand up and turned her around so she faced Alura. Then she took Kara's hands in her own. "Do you know the Hymns of Yuna, Kara?" Kara shook her head. She knew that Yuna was Rao's beloved mate, but she's had never heard of the Hymns of Yuna._

 _"_ _As you know, we give our prayers to Rao daily, whenever the Sun has reached its highest place in our sky. Rao's Prayers are always the same, they don't change." Kara nodded her head hotly. She understood this. She had joined her parents in the last couple of times, because she was big girl now. She was smart enough to remember the words now. Her mother widened her smile even though that seemed almost impossible to Kara._

 _"_ _But whenever we feel lost or sad or just happy, we ask Yuna to give us a blessing and we are able to do this through one of Yuna's Hymns. I am less sad because I asked Yuna to protect you father on his travels."_

 _During her mother's speech Kara's eyes grew bigger, she didn't know you could do that. "Teach me how, mother. Please!" She nearly jumped up and down from the excitement._

 _Alura let out a small laugh. "Alright, my dear one," she said while sliding off the bed, then she kneeled on the floor and leaned back so she could sit comfortably on her legs. "First you must sit like this." Kara immediately copied her position. She knew this was a reverent position. Alura , with Kara's hands still in her hands, turned their palms upwards. "Now listen carefully, Kara. Each Hymn begins with the same four sentences as a recognition of sorts. This is the Hymn of a Missing One."_

 _Alura opened her mouth and the Kryptonian words seemed to naturally flow out._

 _"_ _Yuna, O Rao's beloved Mate,_

 _Hear the words I speak this day._

 _May in your Name all what I say,_

 _Come to pass. "_

 _Kara was completely entranced by the words that came out of her mother's mouth. They were almost magical and surely harmonious. It was almost as if her mother was singing a song and the realization hit Kara. 'That is why they are called the Hymns.'_

 _They made Kara truly believe that whatever they wished for would come true._

Kara wiped the tears of her face with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. Then she walked to her living room and knelt down next to the centre table, facing the large window. Her hands automatically went in position. She took another deep breath to make sure she still knew the Kryptonian words. She hadn't sang a Hymn to Yuna in a long time because she felt like she hadn't needed it, but oh she did.

 _"_ _Yuna, O Rao's beloved Mate,_

 _Hear the words I speak this day._

 _May in your Name all what I say,_

 _Come to pass._

 _Your child is lost on the dark paths_

 _And for now I fear I might never come off them._

 _Give me the strength to walk on the right path."_

 _So I can prosper under the rays of Rao's ever shining light."  
_

When she finished she opened her eyes again and just sat still absorbing the sunrays of the yellow sun. She was already starting to feel a bit better.

A small creak from the floor made her head snap to the sound. Leaning against the wall next to her bedroom was Mon-el watching her adoringly, his arms folded. It looked like he just woke up from a very good nap. She hadn't even realized that Mon-el was home.

She slowly came up from her spot and made her way towards him. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Her arms went around his neck and his hands came up to rest on her hips. Mon-el pushed himself of the wall while smiling and leaned in to give her small kiss in her neck. A giggle escaped Kara and she went to pull herself back.

"No, my body was ready to wake up. How are you feeling?" His smile had disappeared and a concerned frown formed on his head. The question dampened her mood a bit, but that didn't last for long. She took a deep breath and looked into his grey eyes. "Much better now," she answered almost shyly.

The smile grew back on Mon-el's face. One of his hands had come up to rest on the side her face. His eyes intensely stared into her own. "Don't worry, _zhaote_ , I am sure Yuna will grant you your desire."

A warm feeling blossomed in her body. "Thank you, Mon-el."

"Come, let's go watch a film. You need to relax more." He dragged her to the couch

Kara rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "I am relaxing just fine."

Later while they were watching the third movie, Kara reflected on her day. Sure it started out bad, but in the end it was one of the best days she had in a while.

"Gratitude and many blessings to you, Yuna," Kara whispered under her breath. Mon-el looked down when he heard her whisper and kissed the top of her head. Kara looked up and gave him a small kiss on his lips that lasted a couple of seconds before she pulled back .

"I love you, Mon-el."

"I love you too, _zhaote_."

zhaote = my love

Oke. SO thanks for reading my story. This is one of my first real ones. I wrote this because I felt like there wasn't enough about the cultural side of Kypton and Daxam. and so I let my fanatasy run a little wild. This is what happened. I think I will wirte more stories like this, but I don't know when that will happen.


End file.
